


One Night

by Animekath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Neck Kissing, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spoilers, other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: You come back after so long, meeting the order of Phoenix and the man you have loved over time,Sirius Black...





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo!!!
> 
> I am back after four months!
> 
> I am sorry for not being active; my computer keys are broken and haven't felt Like writing but I've been loving Harry Potter and used my phone to make this story! Ihavesomanyunfinishedstories--Ugh
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy this story!!!
> 
> Ialsofuckeduoharry,'sbirtgdaybut-ohwell
> 
> sorry for spelling and gramaaaaar!

Being age thirty-five and working at one of the Wizarding banks in the UK was not all bad. True; your back killed but it still did that ten years ago. So much has happened since last month, mainly news in the Daily prophet about Dumbledore and Harry Potter. They said they were crazy but how can that be true? You looked up and trusted Dumbledore with your life, so how can it be bog wash? You shook it off since you know the Daily prophet made ridiculous headlines.

But working at the bank one day, you got a letter from an owl. It was from 'Moony’ which you knew was Remus Lupin's nickname in school. You were surprised since you haven't talked to him in a year; mainly because both of you were busy.

But what made your face pale was the one word on the paper what said;

‘Phoenix’

You instantly knew what that meant and didn't hesitate, quickly getting up and going to your boss.

“What do you mean you'll be gone!?” Your short looking boss shouted, not looking pleased

“It's a family emergency, sir. I can't go into detail..” You lied, slipping on your cloak and grabbed your broom. “Don't worry, I'll give you updates and let you know when I'll be back. Again, I'm not sure when It'll be though...” You then gave him a smile when you walked up to him. “You'll survive without me, I'm sure. Say hi to the Mrs for me..!” You lifted his wizard hat to peck his bald head before placing it back down on his head, leaving the room.

Your boss was flabbergasted but you knew he was a big softy and will understand.

You hopped on your broom and kicked yourself off the ground, Flying home. Well, you needed to prepare for what's to come.

You were ready for the battle!

~

That night, you landed softly on the brick floor, looking up at the long row of buildings.

Number twelve Grimmauld Place.

You couldn't see it but you knew it was there...You were home.

You smiled brightly, your eyes sparkled with delight. “It's good to be back…” But suddenly, each light was going off, making you turn your head to where the lights were going. “Remus!”

There was the old wolf; having much gray hair then last time you saw him and even new cuts on his handsome face. He looked pale and tired but still had the warm smile on his face. “It's good to see you again, _____.” He said in his sweet tone. You couldn't help yourself as you dropped your bag and ran over, hugging him in a tight embrace, Remus returned the hug. “Still the same old cat I remember..” He said before pulling away, flicking the last few lights off, the whole street pitch black.

“It's great to be back and to see you too, Remus.” You said softly, your face lit up in the darkness. Being a gentleman, he picked up your bag and waved his wand, the extra building slowly revealing itself. “Ah...Home.”

He leads you to the door and opened it for you, lighting the lamps up again before closing the door behind him. “I'm glad to see you so happy, _____…” He said with a soft hum, placing your bag down. He waved his wand, making your bag float and started to lift upstairs. “That'll be in your room. Now, let's go into the kitchen and have some tea. I bet the ride was long.” You both walked to the kitchen to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

“Oh, darlin’!” Molly went over and pulled you into a tight hug. “I've missed you so much! It's been so long!”

“It really has…” You could cry right now. They were not much older then you but you saw her as a mother. She was kind-hearted and sweet; She could have a dark side but her heart was always in the right place.

You pulled away and hugged Arthur; who was a much softer t h en Molly. “It's good to see you again, _____. I hope the trip was fine.”

“It was, thank you, Arthur..” You smiled as you pulled away, looking at him. He had light blonde hair from old age but his thick ginger hair was brighter than ever.

“Come and sit, Darlin’! You must be famished..” Molly said as she waved her wand, the fire in the oven went lit and the kettle started to bubble.

“I'm not that hungry, thank you but I would like some hot tea..” You said, taking off your cloak and hung it up. “Sorry I haven't been in much contact in the few years. Been busy. What did I miss?”

“A lot, Miss _____…” A gruff voice said behind you, making you freeze in place. “I'm hurt you didn't send me an owl.” You turned your body and let your mouth part open slightly, seeing the tall, dark and handsome figure resting against the doorway.

“Sirius…” You muttered, still in a daze before a bright smile went on your face. “Sirius..!” You ran over and hugged him, your arms going around his neck as he hugged your waist. It was him...It was really him!

You knew he broke free from Azkaban but didn't know he was here. You knew he was innocent; He may look gruff but he has a heart of gold. You still can't believe it!

You buried your face into his neck, seeing his hair was cut up to his shoulders and even smelt the shampoo on him but still had that musty Smell on his clothes. “_____…” He muttered your name, making you smile ear to ear. You were so pressed together that nothing can go between you, including your hips locked together in place.

A few long seconds together, you heard a cough behind you. You pulled away and blinked, seeing the six eyes on you. “Your tea is ready..!” Molly said brightly with a smile.

“Heh...Thank you, Molly.” You said with a soft blush of embarrassment, Sirius grinning behind you as you took a seat at the table. You took a long sip before looking up at Molly. “I'm guessing you didn't invite me here for a cup of tea. What is happening..?” You asked.

It was silent around until Remus spoke. “Voldemort is back…”

“...” You placed your cup down, having a blank look on your face. You were surprised but...Not? Maybe it sunk in more when you read the papers. “...I see...So...The Order of the Phoenix..?” Remus nods. “Right…” You took a deep breath and nod. “I'm ready...Anything you need, I will help.” You said, gripping your teacup.

You sadly knew this was coming...The Daily prophet posted news about what has happened in the past year and yet...You were still scared. You fought before but that doesn't mean your confidence raises after all these years. But you knew you had to be strong..!

“Let's get started…”

~~~

A month passed; August seemed to went by quickly for you and the others.

You met Molly's family; her youngest daughter, the second youngest and the two twins. You remember seeing them at a young age and was amazed to see them grown up into teens and young adults. You also met Ron's friend called Hermione Granger, who had frizzy hair and a bit of freckles on her cheeks.

“Even at this age, you're still little devil's…” You shook your head, looking at George and Fred. They were making some kind of joker shop which their mother hated the idea since it seemed to her that it wasn't best for their future.

“But you still love us?” “Are we not correct?” They raised a brow at you, having cheeky smirks on their faces.

“Emotions change over the years, boys…” You purred out, smiling at them.

“Soooo you love us more?” “Correct!” They kissed your cheeks and went past, disappearing with a 'pop’

You just shook your head with a chuckle. “I swear, I will kill them..”

“Don't be like that, _____. We used to be like that…” Sirius Said as he walked past you, holding a bottle which you knew had alcohol.

“You mean you and James?” You raised a brow, crossing your arms under your chest. “I was the one that didn't get detention and not tossed dung bombs at other students. You little rebel boy…”

He placed a hand on his own chest, looking like he was in pain. “That stings, _____. Why must you be so hurtful?”

“It's not mean if it's true..” You winked at him. You both lightly flirted with each other but it never meant anything. You did it with the gang and Lily since you knew it made her blush like crazy. But his body language said something different to his words. He would always try to touch your hand, hug you and even grab your arm before you left the house. Even now his body slightly towered over you, your back against the wall. You thought it meant something but you realize that he hasn't had much human contact in thirteen years.

It must have been painful…

You heard Molly calling for Sirius, making him groan. “Be back, love…” He grunted before walking off to the kitchen. You were taken back by the name but smiled anyway.

You heard the door, making you see your visitors; Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Doge, Diggle, Vance, Podmore, Jones and...Harry Potter.

You blinked, seeing the young teenager; the crazy black hair, the scrawny body, the round glasses, and the thunder scar on his forehead. He looked like James but had Lily's eyes. “Harry Potter…” You smiled. “It's great to finally meet you.” You said, shaking his hand. “I'm _____, _____ _____.”

“Oh-Hello..” He said as he looked over you, having a small smile on his face.

“_____, used to be in same classes as us a lot. She was close to your Mother.” Remus said with a soft smile, Harry looked taken back.

You didn't want to make him uncomfortable, so you gave him a small smile and backed away. “I hope you enjoy your stay…”

~

When Harry went to Hogwarts with his friends, all of the Phoenix group went out Besides Sirius. You felt bad that he couldn't leave his house at all and had no one for company besides his Elf, who he was not a fan of.

Few months went by, not much happened since a lot of actions happened in Hogwarts it seems.

It was near Christmas and you popped in to give some information but no one was there like Moody or Lupin. “Hello?” You called out.

“Hello, Love…” You blinked, seeing Sirius at the kitchen table, pouring himself another drink. You frowned, seeing the few empty bottles around the kitchen. 

Oh, Sirius…

“No one else here?” You asked, putting your bag down.

“What, I'm not good company?” He raised a brow at you, having a gloomy look on his face.

“That's not what I meant…” You frowned slightly. You went over, grabbing his drink before he did, pouring it down the sink. He shouted 'hey!’ but you ignored him. “You need to stop drinking so much and being a dark cloud.” You pulled out your wand and flicked, making tea for both of you.

“Not much to do here when you have no one to talk to besides a bird and a Elf.” He grunted, staring at you as his head rested on his hand.

“Don't be like that, Pup. You're here for your safety and for everyone else's when they're here. You're protecting me right now…” You said as you sat beside him. “It'll be over soon, I swear. You will be proven innocent..” Your cups got placed in front of you both.

“That can be months, years..? I don't enjoy being here..! It's worse than Azkaban.” He looked unhappy, his eyes looking at his hand which tapped the table.

“Don't, Sirius…” You took his hand, both of yours around his and softly rubbed his knuckles. He was taken back by the touch, looking at your hands tangled together and then looked up at your face. “If anything happened to you, I...I would not...I would break. Knowing you were in Azkaban for so long, hurt me, knowing you were innocent. At least now, you're here and you're safe. I don't want to lose you again, Sirius…” You muttered.

“_____…” He muttered the anger faded as is eyes softened. “I don't want to lose you too…” His hand cupped your cheek and rested his forehead on yours, making you close your eyes. Your hands were still holding him as his free hand rested on the back of your neck, his thumb rubbing your cheekbone. Your heart was thumping against your chest from this close touch, your body growing hungry for more of Sirius's touch and longing. “_____…” His muttered, sounding more deep and gruff, feeling his head tilt to the side

You felt his lips brush against yours, making your body feel hot and wanting more. “Sirius…” You said quietly, your hands softly gripping his and even felt his hand grip the back of your neck.

“Am I disturbing?” They heard a smooth voice, making Sirius growl. You knew who it was; Phineas Nigellus Black. You couldn't see him since is portrait was destroyed.

“Fuck off…” He growled against your lips, only just pulled away an inch.

Phineas yawned, seeming like he just woke up. “Fine, I'll just come back later to know that Arthur Weasley is hurt..Ta ta..” He said.

Both of you opened your eyes in surprise and got up, the intense feeling between you quickly faded. “What!?” You both said at the same time. “Phineas..? Phineas!” Sirius walked over and growled, banging the already damaged portrait.

“No need to be rude…” He said in a teasing tone, seeming like he came back. “Dumbledore told me that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured and that his wife, kids, and Harry will be arriving shortly…” He said, sounding bored. “Got it? Good... I'll be off.”

You both looked at each other and nod. “Let's get prepared…”

~~~

You went to see Arthur in the St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Fred and George told you everything, about how Harry had a dream that he was attacking Arthur as a snake but it turned out to be true. Luckily Harry told Dumbledore quickly about it and got Arthur to safety. You thanked the black haired boy for saving his life.

This made all the Weasley family, including Harry to come back to Grimmauld Place for Christmas. You were taken back that the house looked so festive and lively, not looking like the dark place it was. Even Sirius was cheerer than ever, just happy to celebrate Christmas and not be alone. You thought of joining as well since half of the Phoenix team would be there as well.

But you had no idea how to deal with Sirius after what Happened, making you flush on the face when you made eye contact with him. You felt like a teenager again. Yes, you did have a crush on him at school but every girl pretty much threw themselves at him, making you back off. It was good since you became close friends but now your mind was running.

“Happy Birthday, Harry..!” You smile as you gave him his present.

“Thank you, _____. You didn't have to..” Harry said as he looked over the gift. When he opened it, it was a small statue of a dragon but when he touched it, it moved its head and flapped its wings. “Woah-This is amazing, thank you so much..!” Harry gave you a smile, looking flustered on the face. He didn't expect a nice gift from you.

“I'm glad. They're a collectible, so I'll get you more in the future..” You smiled brightly at his glowing face. You knew it was a short time meeting each other but you felt close to him but maybe that's because Sirius won't stop talking about him.

“_____, sweety! Can you help me with dinner?” Molly called out from the kitchen, making you get up.

“Of course! Enjoy your birthday, Harry…” You said softly before walking into the kitchen, letting the kids surround him. You saw Molly baking the cake, making you shake your head with a smile since you knew the cake will be extreme. “I'm here.”

“Oh, good..!” Molly smiled as you walked beside her, helping her with the cooking as she continued with the cake. “Also, sweety. Urm...I was wondering what is between you and Sirius..” She said in a hushed tone but still taken you back.

You nearly spilled the Jug on the floor but caught it in time. “Ur-What do you mean, Molly?”

She looked at you, having that mother look on her face; like she was talking to Ginny about boys. “Well, I just noticed that Sirius keeps looking at you…” Your cheeks blushed. You didn't notice Well, you keep looking anywhere else but his face. “I'm wondering if... Something has happened.”

You bit your lip softly before taking a light sigh. “Well...We were talking and then...We were close to kissing but we got the news about your husband so nothing happened. I have no idea what to do...I like him, I...But I don't think it's the right time, I don't know-I”

Molly looked thrilled but understanding, giving you a strong hug. “Just listen to your heart, _____...I know me and Arthur married quickly but it felt it was meant to be. Now, look at us! We have a loving family and beautiful children. I would never throw that away for anything…”

“Thank you so much, Molly…”

~~~

Everyone went upstairs to bed, you were flat on yours as you stared at the dark ceiling, not able to sleep. You tried to doze off but it didn't work, your mind swimming with thoughts.

“I need a drink..” You whispered to yourself, not realizing how dry your throat was. You up and grabbed your bed-gown, tying it around your waist and walked out of your room. You quietly stepped downstairs, hoping not to wake up the others. You went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass to put it under the tap.

“Can't sleep either?” You gasped and nearly slipped your grip from the glass but caught it. You turned your head, seeing Sirius sat on the chair in the dark corner. “Heh... Didn't mean to scare you..” He chuckled at your reaction.

“Well don't sit in the dark corner then..!” You whined before filling the glass with water, taking a small sip. “Why are you awake?”

“Hard to sleep..” He grunted, running his fingers through his black hair before getting up, grabbing his half-empty bottle.

You sigh softly. “Goodness, have you just been drinking..?”

“It's Christmas, Give me a break..” He smiled as he walked over, his boots hitting the wooden floor.

“Yeah, it seems every day is Christmas to you.” You said as you looked up at him, his dark eyes looking back at you. He was a foot away as you both looked at each other, having a silent conversation. “...” Your heart swells in your chest as his eyes didn't leave yours, feeling your cheeks heat up. Before he could take another step forward, you quickly went into the living room to sit on the armchair near the fire, looking at your glass of water.

Sirius joined, sitting on the other armchair which was beside yours, his bottle placed on the floor. “Hmm...This reminds me of Hogwarts..” He muttered as he looked at the fire which danced around the wood. “You asleep on the couch, Remus reading his book while I and James joked the first years when they came in.”

You bit your lip, smiling slightly against your glass. “I would wake up and have yours, Remus's, James’s and Peter's gowns over me so I wouldn't get cold..” You chuckled. You saw Sirius's face twitch at Peter's name but quickly relaxed again. “You remember I fake dated James to make Lily Jealous?’

This made Sirius laugh, making you smile at his happiness. “Oh yeah, I remember Lily asked for you and James to kiss to prove you two were together. That was the most embarrassing kiss ever..” He chuckled.

You rolled your eyes. “I don't even call that a kiss. It's like your gross aunt trying to give you a kiss right on the lips..” You shivered. “Gross...James wasn't even a good kisser. It's like he tried to eat my lips..” This made the man beside you snicker, trying to hold back a loud laugh so he wouldn't wake anyone up.

“Well, I think that's when he started to practice it on a dummy..” He replied, making you laugh.

You started to talk about school and Hogsmeade when you were younger, Sirius seemed to cheer up more. He offered you his drink which you took small sips from but not a lot since you were a lightweight, your mind already feeling fizzy but knew you will remember everything. You both slide off the chairs and sat beside each other on the old rug, your shoulder bumping his as you talked.

“Oh, shut up, Sirius..! That Ravenclaw boy only wanted to get to me to hang out with you four, it was bloody sad..” You said before taking another sip of your drink, your throat felt the fire from the alcohol. “Most of the schoolboys were sad..”

“Well, they were horny teens too, can't blame them..” Sirius chuckled as he rested back, his hands holding him up behind him, one near your back.

“Do you remember our kiss?”

Your heart stopped for a second, staring at the fire, hoping the light covered your blush. “...Yes.” You muttered.

“That silly truth and dare game at night. A girl dared you to kiss me.” He said softly, seeming like he was waiting for you to stop him.

“...Then I turned to you and...” You muttered, feeling like a teenager again. You remembered the kiss very well... Sirius having that teasing but curious look on his face as you leaned forward, sweetly kissing him as the others ‘oooh-ed’ and whistled. “And your girlfriend was piiiiissed..” You grinned.

“Naaw you ruined the moment, _____.” He groaned, having a childish pout on his lips

“What moment?” You raised a brow at him.

You both finally looked at each other throughout your talk, feeling your heartbeat fasten against your chest. “...Do you still feel that for me?” He asked in a serious tone, his hand on top of yours.

“S-Sirius…” You muttered, taken back by his question. Your mind started to swirl, the alcohol not helping you with this.

“_____, I...I've been dying to tell you how I feel for you. Since you've been back, I can't stop thinking about you and I long for you. Your touch drives my love and lust for you.” He muttered, his eyes only looking at your face, even glancing once or twice to your lips. “I crave for you...I need you.” His hand reached out and cupped your cheek, his thumb tracing your lips with the slowest touch, making you lean forward.

You can't...You can't hold back any longer.

“I missed you after school and when I was in Azkaban. You made me happy when we were teenagers...I think you were the only woman that treated me with kindness and respect instead of lust and wanting my popularity.” He now looked a bit nervous. “...Please say something since I'm embarrassing myself.” He grunted out.

“I-” You blinked, snapping out of your dreamy State. You couldn't help but giggle lightly. “You're not embarrassing yourself, Sirius. You never could. I'm just surprised…” You reached out and cupped his cheek, making him close his eyes and place a kiss on your palm. By the way, he looked, it seemed like he was craving for your touch. “I feel the same for you, Sirius. Since you've been back, my feelings for you keep increasing and I...I can't stop thinking about you. I want-No...I need you, Sirius Black.” You said in a hushed tone.

His eyes flicked up at you before he raised his head from your palm. “____…” Your thumb rubbed his cheek which then slides down to his lips, tracing the bottom. “Don't tease me, love.” He muttered as his eyes bored into yours, his pupils seem to darken. “I can't hold back anymore..” His hand cupped the back of your neck and brought your face closer for a passionate kiss, making you softly grip his shirt as the other ran through his hair.

The kiss was toxic and craving like it was the last kiss you'll ever have with him, sweet passion turned to desperation-lust. You didn't want to pull away, you didn't want to pull away from his tight embrace. As the kiss continued, you were feeling light-headed and could barely breathe; you couldn't pull away since he held the back of your neck.

But when Sirius needed air, he pulled away; your foreheads resting against each other as you panted. “Hah..S...Sirius...That was..” You breathed out, your mind foggy and could not concentrate.

“I-I know…” He finished your sentence, his breath seems shaky and desperate. “I couldn't help myself... I've wanted to kiss those lips for so long..” He muttered, his eyes open to look up at you.

“It doesn't have to stop.” You smiled softly, your gown loose on your shoulders. “I don't want to stop, do you..?”

“A stupid question to ask…” He smirked before kissing you again, resting your back on the rug as he was on top of you. His hand held himself up as he kissed you but his hips were flat against yours, making you buck for attention. This affection made a soft groan leave his lips, feeling his excitement already growing in his pants. You let out a soft whimper as his tongue slides in your mouth, also feeling the tip of his cock rub against your covered clit.

This drove you crazy, your hips bucking again and your hand shakily grabbed his jacket to slide it off. He got the hint and helped you, unbuttoning his shirt to toss it aside to show his handsome body; which was covered with dark hair and light scars. His rough hand ran up your leg to your thigh, glazing your ass which made a growl growing in his throat.

You pulled away to finally breath, your face heated up as was his; his dark but lustful eyes staring back at you. “_____…” He grunted, his hand undoing the tie of your robe to show your nightgown. “Beautiful..” He muttered, watching your chest heaving quickened with excitement. He placed sweet kisses of your neck as his hand ran up your thigh, a shot of excitement ran through your body as it went between your legs. “Mmm...I can feel your heat and I haven't touched you..” He muttered between kisses which went down to your chest.

He slipped your nightgown down to show your chest, making your cheeks heat up with nervousness. “Don't hide your face from me, Love. I want you to watch..” A smirk graced his lips before they started to kiss your chest, his tongue gliding on your perked nipples. You let out a soft gasp when you felt his fingers sneak past your underwear and sunk into your heated cunt. “Ah...Fuck. Your walls are so tight... It's been awhile, huh?” He smirked.

“Oh, S-Shut u-ah..!” You gasped as you covered your mouth, moaning as his two thick fingers pumped inside you at a slow pace but curled his fingers at the end. “M-Mmm! OhMerlin…” You muffled against your hand as you rested your head back, letting the man take your body. His mouth started to suck on your nipple as his fingers continued, making you blush at the sounds of his fingers sinking in and out repeatedly. “Sirius...Oh, Black..!” You moaned, letting out a soft cry when you felt his mouth tug your nipple, sending pleasure-pain through your body.

“Mmmn..Don't cover your mouth, Love. I want to hear you..” He grunted against your chest, his fingers quickening inside you more whilst his thumb pressed on your sensitive clit which made your hips buck up.

“B-But the others…” You whimpered out, looking down at him.

“I put a soundproof spell in the room and locked the door...No one will know…” He smirked, curling his fingers inside as he thrust, making you cry out as you shot your head back. “That's my girl...You make the most beautiful sounds..” He grunted, his free hand roughly grabbing your untouched breast.

“O-Oh Black...Ah! Stop, I'll... I'll come..!” You cried out. This news made his fingers quickening inside you and rubbed your clit, your legs trying to curl and buck. “Sirius..!”

“Come for me, Love...Come all over my fingers..” He growled, his voice sounding so gruff and low. When he saw your breathing quicken, his fingers scratched your sensitive walls. “Come, ______. Come, come, come..!”

“Sirius! Ah..!” You gripped onto his hair as your body shook, shutting your eyes as you came. Sirius's eyes sparkled with delight as he watched you come, feeling your walls tighten around his fingers. When you took deep breaths, your body sinking on the rug, Sirius pulled his fingers out.

“Good girl…” He gruffed, bending his fingers since they were stiff from thrusting. But he spread your legs, making you whimper by the sudden movement before seeing his face between them.

“S-Sirius..?” You gasped as you held him by the head, feeling his tongue slide along your slit to taste you. You were too shaken up to stop him but why would you? “Nnh..” You weakly bucked your hips up against his stubbled face as his tongue slipped inside you.

After a while; he pulled away, wiping his mouth with his arm. “Sorry...I really wanted to taste you...You taste delightful…” A wide, proud smirk was on his face.

“Hah...You're amazing...I can see stars now..” You weakly giggled as you looked up at him, covering your flushed face. He pulled your arm away to peck your lips, tasting a bit of yourself on his tongue. You moved your body up when you had the energy and palmed his cock over his tented pants, hearing his breathing hitched. “You must be uncomfortable in these tight pants…” You purred in a sweet tone.

“Nngh...Your fault.” He grunted as his eyes closed, biting his bottom lip. You let him sit back on the floor, his back against one of the armchairs. You undid his pants and slide them off with his boxers, his cock perked up for attention. You could have sworn you saw the man's cheeks tint red, his head to the side like he was looking at the fire.

“You're so handsome, Sirius. I'm a really lucky woman..” Your hand grabbed the lower base of his shaft and started to move your hand, your wrist turning as you moved up and down. Now Sirius looked like he was holding back his moans, biting his bottom lip as his knuckles covered his mouth. “Don't cover your sounds, love. I want to hear you..” You imitated, placing kisses on his neck and even left light bite marks.

“Nnh..._____…” He hushed as he closed his eyes, his breathing quiet as your Thumb rubbed the base. It made you pout that he was holding back his sounds. “Nnh...Nh-Ah!” His eyes shot open as your thumb grazed the tip, making his cock twitch. “You minx..!” He growled.

“Don't cover your mouth, pup. I want to hear you..” You whined, doing it again which made him growl loudly. “That's a good pup.”

“I swear, _____. You made me-ah...Want to destroy your cunt after this…” He muttered, his breathing unstable than before. “I'll let everyone know who this belongs to...And…” He kissed between your chest. “Who has your heart…”

“You have always had my heart, Sirius…” You muttered, pecking his lips.

“And you have mine.” He said softly as he watched you.

“So romantic as I pump your cock isn't it..?” You muttered against his lips with a smile.

“Wouldn't have it any other way…” He smirked before giving you a deep kiss. As you pulled away, you stopped your hand and fully took off his pants. You straddled his lap, moving your hips so his cock rubbed firmly on your attention seeking pussy. “Oh fuck... You're so beautiful…” He groaned as he watched you, his hands on your hips.

You spread your pussy lips and slowly sunk down on his cock, making you both moan. Sirius gripped your hips and felt a shiver going through his body. “Ah..<3 It's been so long...It's so good..” He said, almost sounding like a whimper of delight. You raised your hips and sunk back down, both of you moaning again. “_____...Oh, my sweet _____…”

Your hands softly gripped his shoulders as you raised and fall your hips, feeling his cock easily slide inside you. “Oh...Black. Fuck...I love it..” You softly bit your lip, Sirius watching you in a daze like you were a treat. His nails softly dug into your hips as his breathed slowly against your skin, placing kisses on your neck. “Sirius...Please..”

“Please what, love?” He muttered with a smile on his face, kissing up your jawline.

“More...More...Just-Oh Merlin, deeper..” You begged, now your arms slide around his neck, your fingers tangled in his black hair. “I just want you...Ah-” He raised his knees so your body leaned slightly forward and now felt his hips thrusting up. “Ah-! Yes, oh fu-Sirius..!” You moaned out, feeling yourself going deeper, sounding the wet slaps between you both.

“_____... You're a goddess. I can just eat you up.” He said as he thrust up, roughly slamming your hips down at the same time as he bit your neck. “Mmn…”

“Nnh..!” You gripped onto his hair as he licked and nibbled your neck, knowing people will question it tomorrow. “Oh fuck..!” You gasped out as he took control, your legs already shaking.

This continued for a while before Sirius growled. “_____...I can't...I can't take it…!” You gasped when your back was now on the ground, one leg was practically raised above your head as the other was around his waist, thrusting deeper and harder than ever. “Take it, love...All. Of. It..!”

“B-Black!!” You cried out, your hand gripping his arm which was holding up your leg as the other gripped the rug. “OhMerlin-Sirius! It's too much..!” You could see stars as he continued, being rough with your cunt.

“You love it..! You're practically screaming for me!” His eyes stared down at you as he took deep but faster breaths. “Ah...I want to come inside you. I want you to have all of me..”

You blushed redder if you could; your eyes watering as you looked up at him. “B-But Sirius-!” He kissed you, making you moan and kiss back. “Mmn..!”

He pulled away and groaned, licking his top lip. “I know...I know, love but-Ah...I would love you to bare my children. I love you...Fuck..! Why can't we?” He deeply purred out, some of his hair going to his face; looking like a wild animal in heat.

“S-Sirius! I!-NNH!!!” You cried out, his thumb rubbing your clit faster which made your walls clamp down. “Yes, yes!! I love you too!!! Come inside me!” You begged, your fingers now through your own hair as you bucked your hips up.

“_____, Love! I'm so close..!” He groaned, closing his eyes as his hips continued to thrust inside your aching cunt. “Come for me...I want to see you climax…” He muttered, his thumb still rubbing your sensitive clit.

“Yes, yes, yes..! I'm close! Sirius Black..!” You cried out his name as you shut your eyes, feeling the release.

“S-Sirius!!!”

“_____..!”

You gasped and shook, feeling his cum filling you up to the brim, his legs felt stiff but then slowly started to shake. “Ah...Hah...F...Fuck…” He groaned, resting his forehead on your chest, smelling sweat and sex in the air. You both panted as you lied there, your body fully drained. “That was…”

“I-I know…” You muttered, your throat feeling dry suddenly, making you swallow hard.

He moved up to see you before pulling out, sighing at the sight of his cum leaking out of you. “beautiful...I…” He swallowed, now looking guilty. “Sorry, I got...I got carried away. I'll use magic to get rid of it all-”

“D-Don't…”

“What?” Sirius seemed taken back by your word.

“You...You wanted me to have your children and...I will…” You muttered, looking up at him as you still took steady breaths.

“_____, are you insane?” He asked, his eyes widen. “We not ready to have kids yet, I-”

“Maybe we are?” You moved your body up, cupping his cheek. “I love you so much...I want to be by your side until the very end and... Having your child will be a blessing…” You pecked his lips, seeing he still had the surprised look on his face.

“...You do know what you're getting yourself into, right?” He raised a brow, a cherished smile on his face.

“I know and I'm fine with it…” You both held each other close and kissed his cheek.

“I love you too…”

~~~

You were in a tired daze the next day, sat with the others in the kitchen.

“Couldn't sleep well, sweety?” Molly asked as she cooked dinner.

“You can say that..” You muttered, your head resting on your hand.

Soon Sirius came down in a happy mood, humming a soft tune. “Morning everyone!”

Harry looked up at him in confusion. “You okay there, Sirius?” He asked.

“Of course I am. Never been better..!” He said brightly, sitting next to you.

Everyone joined in for breakfast and talked, seeming like an uplifting morning. Lupin said he had to leave soon and you agreed. “I should start getting ready. I need to see my boss down South..” You said as you got up, Sirius doing the same.

“I'll see you soon, Love..!” Sirius cupped your face and kissed you, not realizing because of his happy mood; everyone was looking. When he pulled away, the Kitchen was dead silent and all eyes were in both of you.

Most of the boys looked surprised as Molly and Ginny looked giddy with delight while Remus spilled his tea on the floor, looking a gap at you both. “Oh...Whoops…”

“When did you two..?” Arthur started, looking confused.

“Get in there, Black!” The Weasley twins said at the same time, getting hit on the head with a newspaper by their Mother.

“Well...It was bound to happen someday…” Lupin finally said, waving his wand to clean the mess he made before Molly shouts at him.

“Urm...It just happened.” You said, rubbing the back of your neck as you blushed.

“Congratulations, Sirius…” Harry smiled at his Godfather.

Sirius now smile brightly at their comments. “Thank you all! And I want you, Remus, to be the Godfather..!” Everyone now looked confused. “Me and _____ are trying to get pregnant!”

“WHAT!?”

“S-Sirius!!!”

THE END! :,3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and leave a comment! :3
> 
> <3


End file.
